ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Tux (film)
''Tux ''is a 2018 American romantic comedy film produced by Shogakukan-Shueisha Productions Co., Ltd., Cahill Entertainment, andViz Pictures, and released by Walt Disney Pictures. It is loosely based on the Japanese manga Tuxedo Gin ''by Tokohiko Matsuura, and stars former Disney Channel personalities Ross Lynch and Laura Marano, both of ''Austin & Ally fame. Reno 911! co-creator and star Robert Ben Garant wrote the script, while Brian Levant directed. It was released on October 6, 2023. The film was both an ultimate critical and commercial failure. It earned only $4,501,900 out of its $54 million budget at the box office, and earned a 0% approval rating on Rotten Tomatoes. It was nominated for six Razzies, including the Golden Raspberry Award for Worst Picture, but lost to the film Vexille, another live-action adaptation of Japanese manga/anime. It is 98 minutes long and is rated PG-13. Plot Glen Kirkman (Ross Lynch), a high-school student on the verge of making his mainstream debut as a pop singer, is killed in a car accident on his way to a first date with Megan Smith (Laura Marano), the girl of his dreams. An angel (Mitchel Musso) tells Glen that due to some past mistakes he has made, he can reunite with Megan, but will have to do so as another animal, after which he will return to his human body. Remembering Megan's love for penguins, Glen decides to be reincarnated as an Adelie Penguin, and he hatches from an egg in a Los Angeles, California aquarium. When Glen reaches adolescence, he escapes from the aquarium with his penguin friends, only to discover he cannot swim. He washes up in the harbor, where he is discovered by Megan. She takes him home and names him Tux. The film depicts Glen's life with Megan, where he does his best to protect Megan from any man who tries to go out with her or simply "harm" her. Along the way, the other penguins from the aquarium help him once in a while and he meets fellow reincarnated humans. Cast Ross Lynch as Glen Kirkman/Tux Laura Marano as Megan Smith Mitchel Musso as the angel Vince Vaughn as Glen's father Maria Canals Barrera as Glen's mother Robert Downey, Jr. as Megan's father Demi Moore as Megan's mother Simon Cowell as himself Ashley Tisdale as herself Casting by Kerry Barden and Paul Schnee Production *The movie was shot completely in the Los Angeles Area. Principal Photography began on August 11, 2022 in Los Angeles and the cities of Azusa, Altadena, Pasadena and Long Beach and at the Walt Disney Studios in Burbank. Filming wrapped on November 6, 2022. Reception Critical Although not pre-screened for critics, Tux was universally panned on opening weekend. Review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes reported that a total of 59 critics who reviewed the film gave it negative reviews, bringing the film's rating to a rare 0%, with a rating average of 0.5 out of 10, the consensus calling it an "obnoxious and misguided romantic comedy that is not only neither romantic nor funny, but has a horrible premise to begin with and is also a soulless reunion vehicle for two of the Disney Channel's past generations of tween starlets". On Metacritic, the film recieved a weighted average score of 4% based on reviews from 13 critics, making it the worst-reviewed wide release of 2018. It was also given the Moldy Tomato award for the worst-reviewed film of 2018 by Rotten Tomatoes. New York Daily News critic Joe Neumaier stated "This god-awful, laugh-free piece of teenybopper garbage has at least one chuckle-worthy moment with Bridgit Mendler, but the rest will make you want to throw up. You can tell the filmmakers didn't really give a damn about the fact that nothing about this movie is funny, they just wanted to get that paycheck." Chicago Tribune critic Michael Phillips stated in his review that Tux is so bad, "it makes any of those poorly made Disney Channel kid-coms'' look like ''Citizen Kane". New York Post critic Kyle Smith wrote in his review, "out of all the bad romantic comedies I've seen, Tux definitely takes the cake". Awards The film earned six nominations at the 44th Golden Raspberry Awards, including Worst Picture, Worst Actor (Ross Lynch), Worst Actress (Laura Marano), Worst Supporting Actor (Michael Musso, Vince Vaughn, and Simon Cowell), Worst Supporting Actress (Demi Moore and Miley Cyrus), Worst Director (Brian Levant), Worst Screenplay (Robert Ben Garant), Worst Screen Couple (Laura Marano and either Ross Lynch in human form or Ross Lynch in Penguin form), and Worst Screen Ensemble. It lost in all categories to ''Akira'', ''another poorly recieved film based on a Japanese anime or manga. The only exceptions are Worst Actor, where Ross Lynch tied with Taylor Lautner in [[Akira (film)|''Akira]], and Worst Supporting Actress, where Ashley Tisdale won. Box office Tux ''was a major box-office bomb, earning only $1,050,000 to land at #8 for its opening weekend, opening way behind Warner Bros.' live-action adaptation of the Japanese animated film ''Akira, ''which, although also panned by film critics, proved to be more popular among moviegoers by taking the #1 spot. After three weeks of release, the film had earned a total of $4,501,900, after which it was pulled from theaters. The film's budget was $54 million. As a result, it is one of the biggest financial failures in movie history adjusted for inflation, with a total net loss of $49,498,100, and was also fifth in the ranks of three other flops released by Disney a decade earlier, ''John Carter, Mars Needs Moms, The Lone Ranger, ''and ''Tomorrowland. The films failure also caused led to the announcement that Disney would phase out the Touchstone Pictures brand in order to focus on film releases by its four core brands, Disney Pixar, Marvel, and Lucasfilm. Category:Live-action films Category:Disney films Category:Films